


Breathe Slow

by fatinmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1 week is all it takes, Awkward bbys, F/M, Fury does look amazingly dapper in a tux, Lady in red, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatinmary/pseuds/fatinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week in the life of Fury's bespectacled assistant; and the time she fell in like with Steve Rogers. But does he feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Slow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Alesha Dixon's song 'Breathe Slow' but only because I was listening to this song when I suddenly had this random idea for a story pop in my head :)

**Monday**

He was wearing that plaid shirt again. She’s seen him wearing it almost every Monday. But she can’t complain, not when it somehow accentuated every curve of his well-defined superhero muscles. Nope. She’s very thankful for that friggin’ plaid shirt. But she also hated that friggin’ plaid shirt for making her feel like a swarm of butterflies fluttering in her tummy. He didn’t notice her as he passed by her desk with Agent Hill. Agent Hill was briefing him on a mission of some sort. His brows were knitted together, his face grim. Something was up, and that something was definitely not good. They went into Fury’s office and she stared at the closed door. She wished he noticed her, at least acknowledged her in a small way. But then she realised it was selfish of her to think that way when the world was in peril and all she could wish for is a smile from her crush.

 

 

 

 

**Tuesday**

She bumped into him on Tuesday. Like, literally bumped into him when her arms were full of stacked files that Fury was adamant that he needed them. He didn’t really; he just wanted something to do whilst being confined to desk duty after he got injured last weekend. “Fury broke his back when he bent down to zip his boots,” Clint whispered, grinning from ear to ear. So with files piled high obscuring her vision, she was bound to knock into someone or something sooner or later. She just didn’t think it would be Captain America of all people. She refused to look him in the eye whilst apologising profusely and cursing internally. He helped her pick up the files, their fingers brushed and she felt a spark of electricity running through her veins. He dropped the files on her desk and before anything could be said or done, they both heard Fury shouting for her from his office. So she gave him an apologetic smile and a small thank you and rushed into Fury’s office.

 

 

 

 

**Wednesday**

Clint and Natasha were at it again. She didn’t know what happened exactly but whatever it is, it was Clint’s fault. It almost always was. That man is a damn daredevil, even for a superhero/spy. The last time was the Battle of New York. Yeah, it was when Clint jumped off that building. Natasha was super pissed like you cannot believe. But there wasn’t really any need for worry. After a couple of weeks (and some awesome make up sex, according to Tony) they’ll be fine. However in the meantime, this was HELL! Fury called her to join the debrief, which she didn’t have to unless Agent Hill wasn’t around. Natasha was sitting in stony silence at one end of the table and Clint was on the other end, and he wasn’t a ray of sunshine either. She didn’t realise Steve was there as well. Not until he pulled a chair for her. There’s the damn butterflies again. She tried to concentrate and take notes but it was so fucking hard to do, not when you’re trying your best not to stare at that hunk of a blonde opposite you. It was a tension-filled debrief – Clint was angry at Natasha. Natasha’s face was impassive (to the untrained eye). Steve tried to play peacemaker, and she could swear he stole glances in her direction too many times to be counted as casually glance at her. She tried to ignore it and feign indifference but one look at Natasha’s very slight eyebrow raised, she knew Natasha knows.

 

 

 

 

**Thursday**

She was busy filing incident reports. So consumed in doing this menial (but of the utmost importance) task that she forgot about her lunch date with Jane. Which wasn’t really a good thing Jane usually forgets to eat lunch and she was supposed to be the one to remind and physically drag Jane to the cafeteria. She didn’t realise the time, not until Natasha suddenly appear at her desk holding some sandwiches. “You didn’t have lunch,” the superspy simply said. “Fuck what time is it? Fuuu … Jane!” but Natasha held up her hand saying that she already dropped off some sandwiches for the scientist. “And this is for you.” “Uh, thanks” was all she was able to muster. She took a bite of the sandwich, and chewed slowly, afraid of the superspy who was watching her intently. She swallowed and dived in for a second bite when Natasha suddenly spoke, “We’re going out tomorrow after work. I’ll see you at the lobby tomorrow at 5.” Natasha gave a small smile and left, leaving her in bewilderment. What the fuck just happened?

 

 

 

 

**Friday**

“This is so unexpected,” she said as she stood in front of her mirror holding up the blood-red dress she bought at Natasha’s recommendation. She had no idea Natasha was taking her shopping. Not until Natasha mentioned “Stark’s party” and “shop for a dress to kill” in the same sentence. She didn’t even know she was invited. She only knew about the party because she had to arrange to pick up Fury’s tux from the cleaners. Yes, Fury has an actual tux with a bow-tie and everything.  The dress Natasha literally forced on her was a definite beauty. But it wasn’t something that she was used to wearing. Not this tight, nor this outstanding. It was a simple strapless dress, but when she put it on, it became something more than _just a dress_ , not with her curves and her more than ample bosom, which she always struggled to hide. “Oh, well. It’s just for one night and maybe people won’t notice me.” She thought out loud, secretly hoping one particular superhero actually would.

 

 

 

 

**Saturday**

It was time. She wrung her wrists anxiously as she rode the elevator up to Stark’s penthouse. She didn’t have much jewellery and S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t pay enough for her to buy a diamond encrusted anything. All she had in her possession were some cheap accessories and a pair of pearl earrings belonging to her late grandmother. She wore the earrings with her dress, her makeup simple but more stylish than usual – lips painted red to match the dress, eye-liner a little heavier than her everyday wear and pale pink blusher highlighting her cheeks. She stepped out of the elevator, into the crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and apparently models looking at their stick thin figures and their glamorous than glam dresses and accessories. She walked among the crowds looking for a familiar face, and she found one standing at the bar surrounded by tall, underdressed ladies. Steve Rogers cuts a fine figure in tight spandex, but in a black tux, man does he look hella good. She was practically rooted to her spot, her eyes never wandering from Steve. Suddenly she saw a small red-head appear beside Steve, pulling him away from the ladies surrounding him. Steve looked relieved, then his face turned into surprise when he realised the direction in which Natasha was taking him. “My job is done.” Natasha literally dusted off her hands and sauntered off, waving and calling out “Have fun you two.” The pair of them just stood there dumbstruck wondering what the hell just happened. They grinned awkwardly at each other, each hoping the other would make the first move and say something. After a moment’s hesitation she broke the awkward silence, “You look great in a tux. I mean, you always look great, that is …” Crap. Her mouth is running away from her again.  But she was pleasantly surprised by Steve’s response. He smiled, a little shyly and said, “You look amazing. You always do.” She smiled brightly in return, thinking she needs to thank a certain superspy later.

 

 


End file.
